


Forget

by lumos (alltheselittlethings)



Series: Daily Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheselittlethings/pseuds/lumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it doesn't matter, because he doesn't want to forget. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

"Get the fuck away from me" he spits. His eyes are cold.

Remus doesn't move. Sirius swears loudly, flicking his cigarette away. "Get the fuck out, Remus. It isn't a _joke_ this time."

_Remus laughs anyway._

Sirius catches his arms harshly and pulls him into a bruising kiss.

When he pulls away he whispers, low and dangerous, "You'd better leave before I make you."

Remus knows that he's never going to forget this moment. He'll feel the bruising grip on his arms forever. He'll feel him there each time he touches his lips. He'll see it in his eyes every time he looks in a mirror.

But it doesn't matter, because he doesn't want to forget. Ever.

He leaves quietly.


End file.
